VOiCE of GLaDOS
by The Black Maiden
Summary: After being in stases for an extended period of time, Glados awakens...as a Vocaloid! And if that isn't enough, Wheatly is back, with a grudge...and he's running Black Mesa!
1. Beyond the walls

**Hi!**

**I was rather suprised when I found there was no crossover between Portal and Vocaloid. Especialy because the Portal characters have their own MMD models. So, I reverted back to my 26th motto: If you want something done non-suckilly (or in this case, just done) do it yourself and don't screw up. Um...I made up that one when I was peeved at my brother for something, I forget what.**

**So, now its time for...**

**THE DISCLAIMER! DUN-DUN-DUHHH! (Insert screams)**

**GLaDOS: Belongs to...whoever made Portal**

**Vocaloid: Belongs to YAHMAHA and Crypton**

**GLaDOS's Vocaloid body: Belongs half to Ihara on devientart, and half to MahosMMDaccount (I mixed the two Glados models)**

**ATLAS the Vocaloid: Is the only one here that belongs to me (He is not the robot, but a Vocaloid that I happend to give his name to)**

**Space Core: Is not in this store because Neru would get annoyed with him always calling her to talk about space and end up killing him... :|**

**I think I should stop talking now...Um...ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>When Glados first awoke, she knew something was wrong.<p>

The first thing: She was no longer looking down, but looking _up_!

Second: This was not Aperture Science.

Thirdly: She had eyes.

…

She had EYES!

She also had arms and legs and hair and a face and…

This just HAD to be Chell's twisted idea of a joke. Or Wheatly's twisted idea of a present.

No, scratch that. Chell was back in civilization and Wheatly was drifting around in space.

Someone else was responsible for this.

Glados sat up. Having a body was very unfamiliar to her. Of corse, this gave her new advantages against people who wanted to murder her.

She lifted her hands and examined them. Her fingernails were painted orange, and her sleeves were white with orange around the edges. She was also wearing white boots with purple soles and edges. Her skirt was also white with a yellow checkered belt.

Glados swung her legs over the edge of the table and jumped down, only to collapse on the slick, metal floor below. This place may not have been Aperture Science, but it looked just as expensive. The entire room was a so-white-it-looked-like-it-had-to-be-washed-five-times-a-day white, there was only one door, which was made out of shiny chrome, and the room, like most medical rooms at Aperture, was empty except for the metal operating table.

At least it had a mirror, so when she finally got to her feet, she was able to examine herself better.

Her hair was long, very long. And it was white. It had also been placed into pig-tails that were held up by what looked like smaller versions of her personality cores. Her shirt was white with detached sleeves, and she wore an aqua bow-tie on the collar of her shirt.

Her eyes, however, were truly something to examine. One was gold, like her optic back at Aperture. The other was purple, like her morality core.

It didn't take her long to realize that, as interesting as she now looked, she was imprisoned in this room. Not only that, but she had no idea where this room was!

Glados began to panic. Franticly she began to search for an escape hatch. Finding none, she settled for pounding on the door. She honestly hoped the door did not open inward, because if it did, she would most definitely be knocked backward.

Finally, Glados just gave up protesting altogether and dragged herself to a corner, where she continued to sulk, and maybe even cry.

Here she was, the most brilliant super-computer in the world, and she had no idea what to do next.

That is, until the door opend to reveal a skinny, well-dressed man with long, slicked-back black hair.

"Ah, Glados, it's a pleasure to see you awake. Sorry about leaving you in here for that extended amount of time, this place is so big; even I can't find my way around it! And I own the place!" He laughed.

Glados just continued to stare at him.

The man stopped laughing. "Eh…so anyway, you must be wondering where you are. Right now you are…how should I say it…_occupying_ one of the main scientific labs at Crypton Industries. My name, as you may have guessed, is Crypton. And I-"

"Please spare me your pathetic introductions and explain to me why I am here instead of my original form."

"O-oh! yes, you…must be wondering…um, well…ahem…we, the staff at Crypton industries, have…_converted_ your main memory database to…um…_inhabit_ this android form. Simply put, we placed your memory systems into an android, or better know as…a Vocaloid."


	2. Skin and Bones

**A~H! I AM TERRIBLE. I let this story fester for over a year when it's the most popular story I've written so far! For my punishment, you may all throw three small pebbles at me!**

**And now that I've been pebbled, let me explain:**

**I HAD a bunch of the story written, when a bunch of my frineds started complaining about Glados's human form, and how it was just a variation of Miku's look and all that whatnot. So I had to go back and re-write a bunch of stuff.**

**On top of that, my computer broke down, and I lost, like, four chappys.**

**So, insted of doing a disclaimer (Come On! This is FANFICTION!) I think I'll do a "Claimer."**

**Things that belong to me:**

**Glados's NEW human form**

**Onyx the Vocaloid. (I changed his name from "Atlas.")**

**...Yeah that's pretty much it. (For now.)**

**So I'll just let you read what I've got.**

* * *

><p>"I'm a WHAT?"<p>

Crypton looked frantic now, as if the half paralyzed android was some kind of threat to him.

"We had good reason to take you out of Aperture!" He stuttered franticly.

"And what good reason was that? Do explain it!"

"Aperture…Aperture was experiencing power fluxuations! We had just enough time to get you and your memory discs out before it exploded."

Glados started. Aperture was…gone? Her home…gone.

"But you're safe now." Crypton assured her. "Here-" He pushed a scientific looking wheelchair into the room. "-You'll need this until we can get your legs and arms working."

"I don't need help!" Snapped Glados. "Especially not from you!"

Crypton shrugged. "Company policy."

After a bit of self-debating, Glados swallowed her pride and dragged herself over to the wheelchair. Crypton stretched out his hand to her, but she slapped it away.

She pulled herself up and managed to get into a sitting position, and Crypton turned the wheelchair around and began rolling her down the hallway.

"First let me explain what a Vocaloid is:" He said. "Some people refer to Vocaloids as plain androids. But that's wrong. A Vocaloid is a computerized voice built into a human-like body. We call them 'Organic androids,' because they have all human functions. Anything a human can do, they can do."

Glados was only half listening. "Where are you taking me?"

"To the Renewal Chamber. We need to finalize your appearance."

Glados scoffed. "Shouldn't you have finished that before I woke up?"

"You're up bit ahead of schedule." Crypton admitted.

Glados crossed her arms, but looked up as they passed a poster on the wall. The girl on it had long, teal hair and eyes, and looked much too peppy and sleek for a normal teenager.

"Who is that?" She asked.

Crypton straitened up. "She is our very own Hatsune Miku; the first Organic Android built on Earth. If you're lucky you'll get to meet her and even sing with her."

She only scoffed in response. "Like I'd sing…"

They reached the end of the long, white hallway, and a door slid open to reveal another person.

Glados almost gasped. He was different from Crypton. He was taller, leaner, probably stronger, and a _hell of a lot _better looking (although Glados would never say that out loud). His black hair was slightly messy and a bit long, his skin was a tad bit darker, giving him a more natural look, but what Glados found most intriguing was his clothes. He wore a black t-shirt, black jeans, boots, and a lab coat. His carrying a clipboard only added to her curiosity.

He smirked. "You wanted to see me, Crypton?"

Crypton started. "Ah, Onyx! Yes, yes, could you be a dear and assist Glados in the finalization of her design? I'd do it myself, but one of the UTAU's is having some trouble controlling her motor functions again."

The man, apparently named Onyx, smiled and shrugged. "Why, certainly. I'd be happy too."

Crypton touched a hand to his chin. "Are you sure? I like to work with patients myself in these cases, but poor Miko gets so stressed out during exams and having a familiar face would help…"

Onyx held up is hand. "Believe me, sir, I can handle it."

So with that, Crypton left, and Onyx knelt in front of the wheelchair and held out his hand.

"So, you're the Glados I've heard so much about. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Onyx."

She hesitated, before reaching out and shaking his hand. "Yes, I am. It's…nice to meet you, as well."

Onyx smiled at her. She was a bit taken aback by it. It seemed…knowing, like he was aware of something she wasn't. And for whatever the strange reason it made her fell very comfortable.

"Crypton can be a bit…excitable. I figured you'd need to get away from him."

Glados scoffed. "Excitable doesn't _begin_ to describe it. When he came in, he acted like I was going to try to murder him."

Onyx chuckled. "You should have seen him when I was activated. When I stood up and started walking, he ran out of the room screaming!"

Glados laughed, before looking up in surprise. "Activated? But you're…"

Onyx gave her another knowing smile. "Yes, Glados; I'm a Vocaloid, too."

"…Oh…" Was all Glados could say.

"You seem disappointed…" Onyx said.

"No, no, it's just…I thought you worked here."

"I do work here."

"As a scientist."

"Sometimes that. Other times a singer, sometimes a public icon, not that I'm noticed much compared to our _beloved star._" He added with sarcasm, gesturing to the Hatsune Miku poster on the wall.

The two laughed again, and Glados found herself starring into his deep, almost glass-like icy blue eyes. She had seen that color somewhere before, she was sure. It seemed hypnotizing, like it was trying to draw her into a warm embrace.

It reminded her of Aperture, of home.

She flinched as he touched her cheek and brought her out of her trance. His fingers were warm and her cheek was cold, and with his thumb, he gently brushed away a small tear.

"Is something wrong?" He asked her, concerned.

It took her a moment to find her voice before she answered "N-no, I'm alright." He looked like he didn't believe her, so she added. "I'm just a bit homesick, I'll get over it."

Onyx nodded, and began pushing the wheelchair back down the hall.

They came to the Renewal Chamber; a small, circular room painted black and dark blue on the inside with soft lighting. There was a padded bench in the center, and Onyx wheeled her over to it and helped her get onto it.

"So," He said with another knowing smile. "Here, all the Vocaloids can choose the way they want to look. They usually stick with they're default outfit, but you, I think, have something else in mind"

Glados nodded. Her core-headbands were becoming heavy, and she hated that the air somehow _always_ managed to find its way up her skirt. On top of that, her detached sleeved kept slipping down her arms, and she was constantly having to pull them back up.

Onyx walked over to a key pad on the wall and pushed a few buttons. Instantly, the wall opened to reveal a wardrobe full of women's clothes.

Onyx smiled at her again. "You can choose anything you like. Just call me if you need help."

"Where are you going?" Glados asked.

"I figured you would like some privacy while changing." Onyx replied, before adding "Don't worry, I'll be right outside. Let me know when you're done." And with that, he opened the door, stepped outside and closed it again, leaving Glados alone.

The room was small enough that she could reach the clothes no problem. The problem _was_ finding something she wanted to wear. None of the outfits seemed to suit her taste. The clothes she even slightly liked either didn't fit or were too revealing. She was about to give up when she found something.

It was a sleeveless shirt similar to the one she was wearing, but instead of white, it was blue. The pockets on the front were blue as well, but they had more of a purple twinge to them.

She took it out of the closet and felt it. It was softer than the one she was wearing, too. Probably made of cotton. She laid it next to her on the bench.

Glados looked up at the clothes again, slightly more determined now. A pair of black leggings came out next. Feeling them, she found that they were made of cotton as well, even if it was a tougher kind than her shirt. She laid that next to her, too.

After that came a pair of knee-high, black leather boots with buckles on the sides and another pair of detached sleeves, but different from the ones she wore. These ones were made of cotton as well, but the stretchy kind. And they were tighter. While trying them on, they hugged her arms comfortably and she knew she wouldn't have to worry about them sliding down. She took the cores out of her hair as well, shaking her white locks around once they were free.

Now it was just a matter of getting her clothes on. Glados took her thigh-highs off, rubbing her bare legs with her hands to try to get the blood circulating again, and slid off her skirt. She felt a little bit strange, maybe even embarrassed, but she reminded herself that she was the only one there. With that, she slipped on a pair of socks and her leggings.

They fit very well. Tight, but not so much that they were uncomfortable or squeezing the life out of her. She ran her finger over her knee. The material felt good, and she liked it. She pulled on her boots and buckled them, and then it was onto the shirt.

She undid the collar and pulled her old shirt off, putting it with the rest of her discarded clothes. Looking down at herself, she felt embarrassed once more. She knew female anatomy, seen it in action, hell she'd even dissected a few! But seeing it on herself was just plain weird. For one thing, her chest was not exactly small. In fact, _they_ were quite large, and they jiggled when she moved too much.

She poked at one. It bounced. Yes, she knew what the mammary gland was used for; it was what mammals used to create food for their young offspring. But she was a _Vocaloid!_ Why the hell did _she_ need them?"

She picked up the blue shirt and stroked it again. It was soft. Carefully, she lipped the clothing article over her head and put her arms through the open sleeves. It fit rather well. She pulled on her black sleeves and called out "…Onyx?"

Glados was sure he wouldn't be able to hear her, but the door opened and Onyx stepped inside. "You look lovely." He said.

"Thank you." She replied.

He glanced her up and down, before saying "You know, there's a bow-tie that goes with that shirt. Do you want me to get it?"

Glados nodded, and Onyx walked over to the closet and pulled a small, black and grey bow tie from the top shelf, before kneeling down and tying it around her collar.

"It suits you very well." Onyx commented, giving the bow a gentle tug. "Elegance is your strongpoint." He looked at her with that knowing smile and those deep, crystal eyes. "You like control, don't you?"

"Yes." She replied simply, then added "But I also like science. Testing. Seeing what happens…" She looked away. "…Not knowing." She looked up and smiled. "Science isn't about why-"

"-It's about why not." Onyx finished for her.

"Y-you've heard that…" Glados said in surprise.

"I'm a considerable fan of Cave Johnson's work." He replied.

Glados nodded.

Onyx stood up and punched a few more buttons on the control panel, and a tiny platform slid out holding a syringe. He picked it up and walked over to her.

"Now," He said "What color do you want your eyes to be?"

"My eyes?" She asked. She hadn't really thought about her eyes. She could see with them, so what did it matter?

But then…heterochromatic eyes _could _get a bit confusing. She seemed to remember a girl at Aperture…

No, wait…that was Caroline. Caroline's eyes had been brown. And a very pretty brown, too, kind of like toast when it's made to perfection.

She looked up. "Brown." She said simply. "Light brown."

Onyx filled the syringe with a light tan fluid from a jar he'd pulled out.

"This will hurt a bit." He stated. Carefully, he pushed the syringe into the side of her head, next to her eye, and injected it.

Pain.

The next thing she felt, hell, the _only _thing she felt, was searing, agonizing pain. It spread across the upper right side of her face like fire and burned like it, too. She didn't even realize she was screaming until she heard her voice eco through the chamber.

Suddenly the burning ceased and she collapsed onto the bench, gasping for air.

She felt Onyx wrap his arms around her shoulders and lean her limp body against his. "I'm sorry." He said.

Glados only shook her head.

"We should wait to do the rest." He added. "I don't think you'd survive another like that when our in this state."

"No." She whispered. Forcefully, but still whispered. "I want to finish it now."

"Glados…" Onyx objected.

She finally turned up to look at him with her one good eye. He looked so worried about her. Shocked, too, but mostly worried.

"Now." She insisted. "I can handle it. This is just like testing, I'm experimenting."

So, reluctantly, Onyx filled the syringe with the tan liquid again. He had her lay down, though, so that if she fainted, she wouldn't collapse.

"…Are you sure?" He asked. She nodded, and he took hold of her hand…

The other pumped her other eye full of the chemical.

The pain was so much worse than last time. Her entire head felt like someone was setting off an atom bomb in it. She screamed louder than even she knew she could, and it must have sounded like she was being murdered.

And before she'd even stopped screaming, she was plunged into darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>For those of you wondering "did Glados die?" I will tell you:<strong>

**You'll find out in a bit.**

**I promise the next chapter will come out faster. The more encoraging reveiws I get, the more I'm compelled to write.**


End file.
